<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Feast by BrightSemiramis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911689">Halloween Feast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightSemiramis/pseuds/BrightSemiramis'>BrightSemiramis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepping into the magic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightSemiramis/pseuds/BrightSemiramis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean try to talk to a certain student, but there always seems to be something holding them back. Now they only have one chance to succeed, and it involves saving their own lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepping into the magic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week of Halloween arrived, accompanied by gentle autumn breezes. That day they started with Spells class, with Professor Nanaba. It wasn't the first such class they had had, and all first years, regardless of house, were gathered in that class.</p><p>Eren stood outside the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower, waiting for Armin to come out of the common room and go to the classroom together. Although they had met the first few days of school, it wasn't until the second week that they started talking to each other. The two would meet at recess to chat, and by the end of the third week they began to wait for each other to go together to the classes they had in common. Sometimes Armin would wait by the Gryffindor door, sometimes Eren would wait by the Ravenclaw door. By now they could call each other friends.</p><p>Arriving at the hall, the students sat scattered among themselves, Eren sat to Armin's right, to his left sat Jean and Marco. Eren certainly thought Jean looked like a horse the first time he met him.</p><p>Nanaba began the class with a roll call, and when she finished, she explained the spells they would be learning and what the wand movements were like.</p><p>Both Jean and Eren were finding it impossible to levitate that feather in front of them, they moved their wands by all possible means, but that infamous feather remained still there. They both waved their wands violently, cursing them internally, as if they were to blame for their failure in the spell.</p><p>"Hey," They heard a voice from the seats above them, it was a girl with onyx-dark hair, a lock of it falling across her face, and she had fine Asian features. They already knew who she was, Mikasa Ackerman. "it's levi-o-sa, not levio-sar." Both boys gave her a sidelong glance, and tried again, now with the correct pronunciation.</p><p>"Wingardium levi-o-sa." They said as they made the subtle movements for the spell's completion. And it worked, their feathers were finally beginning to rise.</p><p>Jean turned around so he could thank her properly, but he was enraptured by the girl's beauty. It wasn't the first time they had seen her, but it was the first time he had been so close to her. Mikasa just looked at him with her bright grey eyes, simply, Jean thought that Mikasa is the most beautiful girl he had ever met in his life.</p><p>When Mikasa was the first to leave the classroom, Eren, Jean, Armin and Marco also hurried to leave, certainly the first two had intentions of talking to the girl. One for knowledge and the other for different interests. But the black-haired girl was already out of their reach, like the previous times, they tried to talk to her.</p><p>Since the week before, they tried to talk to her, but somehow they didn't dare to do so, maybe her attitude and cold looks were a bit intimidating, and yet, she spoke to them recently, they didn't want to miss that opportunity.</p><p>Behind them, a tall freckled brunette, accompanied by a petite blonde, caught their attention. "If you attempt to converse with Ackerman, I informed you it's a waste of time." She commented indifferently. Krista gave her a reproachful look, however, it didn't stop Ymir from continuing to speak. "She keeps to herself and doesn't talk to anyone, I could say she's just like Leonhart, but Annie at least exchanges words with Reiner and Bertolt. Which is why they're not the same." She said with minuscule amusement. "Honestly I was surprised she even talked to you guys, but resign yourselves, I don't think you'll be chatting with her again. She's like a lone wolf." Jean tried to hide his disappointment, but failed miserably.</p><p>"Ymir!" Krista lightly tapped the freckled girl's forearm. "Don't listen to Ymir, I'm sure if you try, you'll make it." She gave them a soft, gentle smile, and the foursome felt like they were at the side of a god at that moment.</p><p>Ymir, by a neck hug, drew the blue-eyed blonde closer to her. "Oh, my pretty Krista, always being so good to others!" The chestnut had a bright smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "When we get out of Hogwarts, we're getting married!" The four boys just looked at the exchange of words somewhat quizzically.</p><p>"Maybe, you can talk to her in the dining hall." Marco suggested.</p><p>Eren and Jean thought about the proposal, and it didn't take more than five seconds before they both nodded decisively.</p><p>"Yes, that's a wonderful idea," Sarcasm seeped through Ymir's voice. "I'm pretty sure the Slytherin seniors would want other houses to come too close to their dining hall to talk to one of their own." The irony in her comment was noticeable.</p><p>"Well, you're with Krista now, and she belongs to Gryffindor, and I don't see them threatening you." Jean objected.</p><p>The smile on Ymir's face slowly faded. "They won't want to mess with me and Krista." She said in a monotone and then looked at her blonde friend. "Krista, I just remembered I need help in a class, will you come with me?" She asked, as untangled her arms from Krista's neck.</p><p>"Sure, tell me what classes you need help in." Both girls started walking towards the halls.</p><p>The boys also resumed their steps towards the hallway entrance.</p><p>"So... Will you talk to her in the dining hall?" Armin asked his two companions.</p><p>"Of course we will!" Eren assured.</p><p>"If the idiot will do it, so will I." Jean said, earning an annoyed look from Eren.</p><p>"Who are you calling an idiot, horseface?" Eren asked, in a mixture of mockery and annoyance.</p><p>"Who are you calling horseface?"</p><p>Before they could start shouting at each other, their friends' voices interrupted them. "Please don't fight now." Marco and Armin begged tiredly, those stupid fights started back in the days when Eren and Jean first met.</p><p>Both Jean and Eren closed their mouths, but narrowed their eyes as their gazes met.</p><hr/><p>That night in the dining hall, the centres were served with sweets and cakes, the walls were decorated in keeping with the Halloween theme. Bats fluttered around the ceiling, but nowhere near the students and the food. As soon as they sat down, a feast of food appeared.</p><p>For a few long minutes, Eren and Jean searched the dining rooms for the black-haired girl with their eyes, but they couldn't find her seated, and she wasn't in the room either. According to what they heard, Mikasa was in the bathroom, and they doubted that she would come out of there for a while. The green-eyed brown-haired man was about to ask Armin a question, but two desperate voices made him do it first.</p><p>"Here you are Armin! We've been looking for you in the corridors!" A cheerful Sasha was accompanied by Connie, who looked very worried. "We need your help!"</p><p>"What do you need my help with?" Questioned the blond.</p><p>"Herbology!" Connie shouted this time. "We haven't finished the assignment and we don't know how to do it!"</p><p>"Don't we have herbology tomorrow?"</p><p>"That's exactly why we need help!" Connie and Sasha shouted in unison. "Besides you're top of the class Armin, we're sure you'll be a great wizard in the future." Connie nodded solemnly at Sasha's statement.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure, you're the best of the classes Armin." This time Connie complimented, the blond's cheeks taking on a slight scarlet blush at the sayings.</p><p>"You don't need to say all that stuff guys, I was still going to help you." Armin said. Instantly Sasha let out a squeal and hugged Armin happily, Connie quickly changed his features from worried to happy and carefree, then began to pull the blond by one arm and lead him out of the dining room. "Wait, I haven't finished eating yet!" he pointed his finger at the half-full plate.</p><p>Sasha, mimicking the speed and movements of a real lightning bolt, reached for Armin's plate and filled it with as much food as she could find, which was a large mountain of food. How would they get it away without dropping anything? Both boys had no idea, but it was best not to contradict the chestnut about the food, they knew how intense she could be about their precious food.</p><p>"There, problem solved." She clutched the tray firmly against her chest. "Now let's go, no time to waste!" She said to hurry out of the dining room.</p><p>And Connie, imitating her friend's action, also ran out of the dining room, but not before pulling the blond's arm, dragging him towards the exit.</p><p>Thanks to that, Eren could no longer ask Armin what he wanted, and he had certainly already finished eating, so he had nothing else to do in the dining room, and he didn't feel like eating more sweets either, so Eren opted to retire to the dormitories.</p><p>Jean apparently, felt the same way as he did about going to rest. They both left the hall together, as Marco and Armin weren't there, so they didn't have much to talk about between the two of them, and a big, awkward silence formed between the two boys. When they were halfway to the fork in the corridors, they saw Professor Weilmann come panting and desperate into the dining room.</p><p>The professor did not close the doors, and his shout was too loud not to be heard, "A TROLL! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"</p><p>Eren and Jean were stunned to hear the news, the hall was plunged into a deep silence, not even the teachers could say anything.</p><p>"I just... thought you should know." A loud, resounding thud was heard, the teacher lay slumped on the floor.</p><p>There was a real commotion, they could hear the shouting and desperate screams, they saw more than one child running scared into the rooms. No wonder, despite not being the most intelligent of creatures, they had the strength to kill someone.</p><p>Eren, instead of heading for the dormitories, started jogging down the corridor that led to the dungeons, but that wasn't the destination he wanted to reach.</p><p>"H-Hey suicide!" Jean called, "Where do you think you're going!"</p><p>"There's a troll in the dungeons, and the bathroom is on the way!" He explained as he picked up his pace.</p><p>"And what's up with that?!" The opposite exclaimed, not seeing why Eren was going to the bathroom, when a troll was in close proximity to them.</p><p>"Mikasa's teammates said he was in there!" he shouted, sick of explaining himself, "Most likely she wasn't told!"</p><p>Something clicked in Jean, he started running with Eren towards the bathroom. They just hoped the trolls were as stupid as they were told, or they probably wouldn't make it out of the madness alive.</p><hr/><p>Wiping her face, Mikasa looked at herself for the seventh time in the bathroom mirror. The constant splashing of the water hitting the tiles was the only audible noise in the bathroom. She had only been at school for three months, and already she wanted to go home, or rather, she couldn't stand being in Slytherin anymore, she was deeply convinced that the Sorting Hat had made a mistake, but everyone said that it wasn't wrong. She would have preferred to be in Gryffindor, even Hufflepuff didn't sound so bad, and yet there she was, wearing a greenish-coloured uniform on the inside, and a badge, including in its embroidery, the characteristic animal.</p><p>Giant thundering footsteps interrupted her mind's ramblings, and like a sixth instinct, she quickly moved into a combat stance, preparing for a fight, but she never expected what she saw through the square mirrors in the doorway. She'd seen pictures of trolls in books, but never one in person. Oh my goodness.</p><p>A gigantic form loomed into view, some three and a half metres tall he estimated at a glance, its skin was a greenish grey like Musgravite, its body was misshapen and hulking, its head was hairless. The smell it gave off was incredibly unpleasant. In its right hand, it dragged a large wooden mallet along the ground.</p><p>Mikasa noticed how the troll seemed to be heading straight for the bathroom door. She didn't think twice, and she started looking for her wand, her cousin taught her the basics, she could use them, but she needed the wand. Her hands in her pockets only pulled out parchment and quills, and the creature was closer to the door.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Not finding her wand, she had no choice but to hide in a cubicle, not the safest option, but the troll was too close and if she came out, she risked a blow from the mallet. Closing the cubicle door, she again reached for her wand, but to no avail. She always carried her wand with her, so she was pretty sure it had to be in a cloak pocket somewhere.</p>
</div><p>The troll had reached the bathroom, waved its long ears slightly, and began to slowly enter the room.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Damn, Mikasa just wanted to curse out loud, where was the damn wand when she needed it the most?!</p>
</div><p>Through the gap between the bathroom door and the floor, she watched as the troll dragged the huge mallet, until he lifted it, the creature gained momentum and struck the first blow at the cubicles made of wood. Mikasa instinctively chose to duck quickly, the sticks were scattered on the ground, dust particles were flying through the air, and the troll was watching her from above. There was no longer a place to take cover.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Seeing the huge creature raise its staff again, Mikasa quickly and carefully crawled out of its grasp, only to rise again and corner herself against a wall. The troll did not take its eyes off her, and at a slow pace began to move.</p>
</div><p>Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, feeling her dark hair cling to her forehead, and with each step the troll took, her heart beat faster and her breathing increased.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>She closed her eyes thinking it was the end of her, but she didn't want to believe it, she really wanted to go on living. As if it was the work of fate, she heard hurried footsteps down the corridor, in tandem with a shout, "Here he is!"</p>
</div><p>Two boys were there, in the bathroom, drawing their wands.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jean uttered the first thing that came to his mind, "Aguamenti!" a stream of water was generated from the tip of his wand.</p>
</div><p>The water hit the back of the troll's head, not hard, but it did get the abominable creature's attention.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What was that supposed to be?!" demanded Eren, who didn't understand why his companion did that.</p>
</div><p>"A distraction!" replied Jean.The troll turned its attention to the youngsters behind it, taking advantage of that, Mikasa tried to sneak under the sinks.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Both Eren and Jean saw their hands begin to tremble, they felt the courage they had gathered while running through the corridors being slowly drained away.</p>
</div><p>Mikasa seemed to notice the panic on their faces, as they went blank at the troll, "Use confringo!" she shouted, and that snapped them out of the trance they were in.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Confusion clouded both their faces, "Confri what?!" they exclaimed in unison.</p>
</div><p>The girl with the Asian features sighed and frowned slightly, annoyed at not being understood, perhaps she should suggest a less complex spell, "Say Congela! and aim for the feet!" she suggested again.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eren and Jean complied with her suggestions immediately, "Congela!"</p>
</div><p>From the troll's feet, the ice began to rise, immobilising the lower part of his body. By the creature's primitive instincts, it tried to free itself. Seeing that his attempts were in vain, the troll raised his staff with both hands, so that he could strike the ice that limited him.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jean, seeing how it tried to free itself, said the spell he had learned that day, "Wingardium leviosa!"</p>
</div><p>The staff remained in the air as if it were a cloud. Jean swung the staff slightly over the troll's head, then dropped it on top of it. The sound of a hollow thud was heard, and the stunned creature dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eren and Jean's mouths dropped half open at the sight of the troll's slumped body beneath their feet, Mikasa's expression was neutral, but inside she was thankful that the spells had worked.</p>
</div><p>"Mikasa!" the call of a boy with green orbs caught her attention, "Come here! I could wake up at any moment!" Jean waved him hand to come closer.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>She didn't hesitate twice, and walked carefully towards them, she wasn't going to deny that passing near the fallen body of the troll didn't scare her, but she was able to cross anyway.</p>
</div><p>Reaching Jean and Eren's side, the three children let out a sigh of relief, relief that was interrupted by the footsteps and voices of several adults.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>In total, in front of them, stood seven teachers, their expressions varying from shock and disbelief to complete seriousness. It was not a scenario they had expected to see, in fact they had never imagined it that way.</p>
</div><p>Professor Hange seemed to be bursting with happiness at seeing the troll up close. "Oh my god, how did they manage to lull him to sleep! He looks so peaceful." The more she spoke, the closer she got to the troll, she reached out her hand to touch the skin, but a deep throat clearing made her regain her composure.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Erwin stared at the students, the weight of the stare made Eren and Jean sweat again, "So students, does anyone want to explain what happened here?" </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wingardium leviosa: allows levitation of objects or small living beings<br/>Aguamenti: water creation spell<br/>Confringo: explosive malediction<br/>Congela: affects the ground to cause a living thing that steps on it to be trapped by ice</p><p>This part was ready on the 3rd of March, and I was planning to publish it on the 10th of March, but after reading chapter 138, I was debating (and having a crisis), I made some changes and decided to publish it today.</p><p>I plan to give you all of the 104th to have relevance within the series, about the relationships, they will be built up little by little.</p><p>PS: (I've been in classes for a week and I already want to jump off a bridge, help me!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>